


Wasteland, Baby

by zoeybadass



Category: TMA - Fandom, The Magnus Archives
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Whump, i just want my girls to be okay, i need it, please, we don’t get enough wtgfs content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoeybadass/pseuds/zoeybadass
Summary: Some post 155 wtgfs angst/tenderness. Georgie being a fantastic girlfriend and martin being a supportive legend.
Relationships: Daisy Tonner x Basira Hussain, Martin Blackwood x Jonathan Sims, Melanie King x Georgie Barker
Kudos: 4





	Wasteland, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’m a godawful writer but needed wtgfs hurt/comfort content so i wrote my own. Apologies for the American word choice and British spelling, i’m Canadian lol. I just want my girls to be happy. Bring them back Jonny Sims.

Georgie almost didn’t answer the phone when she saw Jon’s name pop up on the caller ID. She was in the middle of recording a podcast episode and was having a really good take. But Jon never calls her, and part of her was curious as to what it could be about. She finally hit the green accept button after a few rings.  
“Georgie! Thank god!”  
“Jon? Is everything okay?”  
“It’s Melanie. She took an awl and-“  
“Holy shit. She actually did it? Is she okay? Is it bad?” No response. “Jon?”  
“Yes. It’s bad. I’m behind her ambulance now. I’ve sent Martin to get you.”   
“I can drive myself, Jon.”  
“I know you can. But I really think it’d be better if you didn’t. Besides, Martin’s already on his way.”  
“God, she was acting weird all morning. She never leaves for work early, let alone leaving without even saying goodbye. I should’ve noticed.”  
“You know it’s not your fault. Be rational, please.”  
“Do you think she’s gonna-“ she didn’t dare finish that sentence but Jon knew what she meant.  
“I don’t know, Georgie.”  
“Right, thanks for calling.” With that, Georgie hung up the phone.  
***  
It wasn’t long until Martin pulled into the parking lot of Georgie’s building in his green Subaru and knocked on her door.  
“Ready? Daisy and Basira will be by to check on The Admiral.” Georgie nodded but didn’t seem to register anything that Martin had just said. She looked completely shell-shocked.  
“She’ll be alright, Georgie.”  
“You don’t know that, Martin.”  
“I... I guess I don’t. But positive thinking can’t hurt, can it?” Georgie didn’t say anything. She and Martin just quietly made their way to his car.  
***  
Georgie had never been in Martin’s car before. It was pretty old; he had one of those tape deck adapters that made it so you could plug your phone in, but it was remarkably clean. They rode in silence most of the way. This silence was only broken when Martin naively asked the dreaded question:  
“Are you okay?”  
“I’m fine.” Georgie snapped  
“It’s okay if you’re not, though. You can talk to me if you’d like?”  
“Why would I talk to you?” she paused for a moment. “I’m sorry, that was harsh. What i’m trying to say is that I barely even know you!”  
“Sometimes that’s better.”  
“I guess.”  
Georgie stared out the window in silence until they pulled into the hospital parking lot. Martin went to go pay for parking despite Georgie insisting otherwise. (“You would’ve done the same!”) Georgie took a moment to collect herself with a few deep breaths. They started to to walk towards the main entrance when Georgie froze. Martin’s thoughts were preoccupied with worry so it took him a few steps to notice her absence.  
“What’s up?” Martin asked as he turned around. Georgie contemplated this question for a bit.  
“I’m fine, I just really wish she would’ve told me. Not that it makes any difference now, anyway. I’m just tired of being the last to find out about things like this, you know?”  
“Believe me, I know how that feels.” With that, Martin gave Georgie’s shoulder a gentle squeeze and they made their way inside.  
****  
“God, it feels like I was just here.” Georgie sighed as Martin led her through the labyrinth of hallways with a little too much expertise.  
“That’s because we were.” Martin replied. “Jon was literally just stabbed and you took Melanie to her last physical therapy appointment when? Like last week? It never ends!”  
“The two of them are accidents waiting to happen I guess.”  
“I’m not so sure; I really think it has something to do with the institute. We both know that it’s not safe, Georgie.”  
“No shit!” Georgie let out a weak giggle.

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be multiple chapters but i hope you enjoyed!!!! PLEASE let me know what you think (even if you think it’s terrible lol). I’ll be back with the next chapter soon!


End file.
